


When Summer Was Here

by HungryLibrary



Category: RWBY
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Pillow Fights, before Summer didn't come back, kid ruby and yang, mothers daughters and sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer faces uneven odds and sisters always side with each other, especially in stuffed animal fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Summer Was Here

Twinkling eyes matching her smile, Summer dodged behind the couch as the mighty warrior charged forward with a laugh, pillow raised high.

The hunt had only started ten minutes ago but already the Huntress had cornered her prey!

Three year old Ruby rounded the corner with a shriek of delight, tiny legs carrying her faster than any child her age had any right to be going. Stubby arms swung her pillow of doom-

And missed her mother ‘Grimm’ by a good foot.

Just the same, Summer collapsed back in a heap of theatrics, making a few gurgling death growls for added effect.

If her intention was to encourage her little antagonist even more then it succeeded wonderfully.

Ruby sprang upon her downed prey a growl of her own, forgetting in the heat of the moment that she was supposed to be playing the hero rather than the snarling Beowolf. It was a tidbit Ruby often forgot near the end of the game.

Like every time before, Summer managed to turn her death throws into a giant hug in the nick of time. Snatching her littlest one from midair, she trapped Ruby in a cocoon of white cloak before sending them rolling across the floor in a heap of giggles and tickles.

The pair were so wrapped up in their tussle that they didn’t notice the soft creak of floor boards announcing a third arrival on the scene. Or at least they pretended not to notice, in Summer’s case.

Yang waited until they had rolled up right against the edge of the couch before launching her attack.

Literally launching.

“Stuffed Animal Army Assault!”

The five year old yelled, grinning from ear to ear as she emptied her double armful of Peter Beowolves and Goldie Ursas, showered in her baby sister and mother in an avalanche of cuteness.

“Traitor!” Summer laughed, grin matching her eldest daughter’s perfectly. “I promised you good cookies to fight on my side!”

Ruby giggled, squirming free to clamber up on the couch next to Yang.

“I snuck some for hers and bibbed sis back!” The mastermind revealed, hugging her sister around the waist and bouncing at bit at her own dastardly genius.

“Yep!”

Yang hefted a puppy-sized boarbatusk plushy in one hand, the other one busy ruffling Ruby’s hair.

“You bribed me, but it’s not like I wouldn’t have turned coat anyway. Sisters stick together in the face of evil and tickle fights and- and  _everything!_ ”

Summer warded off the tossed boarbartusk easily, grin mellowing as her eyes filled with pride.

“Then there’s no fight in the world you two can’t win together.” She sat up, hands raise palm out to show defeat. “Including this one! Now, what were the spoils promised to the victor?”

Yang and Ruby turn to beam at each other.

“More cookies!” They cried in triumph, both girls leaping into Summer’s waiting arms.

Scooping them up she stood and gave her daughters a twirl, provoking more cries of glee.

“And what price do you always have to pay the cook before she bakes you any sweets?”

“A kiss!”

Ruby planted a quick one on Summer’s cheek, then craned away as Yang tried to do the same to her.

“Yaaaang!” She held out both hand to fend off her sister, round face wrinkling in annoyance as Yang leaned in, making exaggerated kissy fish faces. “You supposed to gives mom one, not  _me!_ ”

Summer snorted as Yang’s face drooped comically.

“Awww, but you’re so cute Ruby-woo…” Heaving a big sigh, Yang redirected her smooch to her mom’s other cheek.

Payment received, Summer set off for the kitchen, mind already spinning with ways to keep her kids preoccupied enough that this batch of cookies wouldn’t end up setting off the fire alarm.


End file.
